Dangan Ronpa: Towering Heights
by xxpandaheroxx
Summary: The Future Foundation decided to re open Hope's Peak, to lead everyone back on track in hope's of a better world. But like always, despair had infiltrated this thought to be despair free school, trapping 16 students in a Castle ridden with traps and dangers by every corner. Who will survive? (SYOC)


I had to keep running.

I felt my legs cry out in pain, begging me to stop. But if I did, they would catch me.

I can hear their voices, closing in on me every second that passed by. Screaming to find me, their prisoner.

"Any luck seizing student #8?" A gruff, frightening voice called out.

"No, but we are closing in on her, it will be only a matter of time before she is subdued." This time, the voice seemed young, almost childlike.

I knew that I needed to find the others, my classmates, my closest friends. But I could now see the entrance; be free home this hell we were trapped in...

No! We get out together! We are all a team to the end! We promised to always be their for one another; they helped me so many times, this time, I will return the favor!

I felt a rush of adrenaline from the thought of them in danger, I sprinted through each intersection, left then right-

*click*

All I could see was the barrel of a gun in between my eyes. I was surrounded by them, the soldiers in all black uniforms, splattered in pink paint-no, blood. I could see their eyes through their tinted helmet visors, there was no remorse, no guilt for what they have done to so many. I froze; I didn't even breathe.

They all started to move to the side, still pointing their guns at me as a figure walked slowly toward me, and I couldn't believe who I saw.

"You?! You are the traitor?!"

They smiled at me as they pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

"You should have left when you had the chance, Mayumi." They beamed as I was shot with a dart.

The last thing I heard was a booming laugh before they muttered.

"Let the fun begin."

My Name is Mayumi Tani aka the SHSL Newspaper Editor, a student at of newly established Hope's Peak academy sponsored by the Future Foundation; and this was only the beginning of my troubles.

 **Hello there! The time has finally come! For me to actually try to finish a fanfic! I decided on an SYOC because of how fun they are! And with Arcana of The True Self helping me (check out their SYOC's, they are awesome) I'm sure to be able to write something worth while!**

 **Before the form, here are some rules** :

 **1) No Mary Sue's/ Gary Sue's blah blah blah you know the drill**

 **2) Please Do not be angry if your character dies, I know it sucks sometimes, but this is a danganronpa story, so there's a chance it might happen. However, I will try to make sure all the characters have a time to shine! ^_^**

 **3) only submit 1 OC for now, this might change if I don't have enough submissions.**

 **See ya on the flip side!**

OC form!

I'm Name: (try to go for japanese names since this will be taking place in Japan, I will allow 1-2 foreigners within reason)

Age: (15-18, if older or younger, please explain)

Gender: (I'm very open minded about this, feel free to add preferred pronouns if needed)

Ultimate/ SHSL: (no canon talents please! The only exception is a Lucky Student)

Appearance: (height, weight, skin tone, hair, and the such)

Clothes: (please put down your OC's everyday wear and what they wear for pajamas)

Personality: (describe them, at least 1 paragraph ^_^)

Speech patterns:(what is their voice like? Do they give people nicknames? Speak in third person?)

Postive traits: (3-5)

Negative traits:(same as above)

Quirks:(do they do anything out of the ordinary? Do they do something when afraid? Surprised? Thinking?)

History: (where they are from, family background, how they got their talent)

Likes: (list minimum of 3)

Dislikes: (same as above)

Gift ideas: (for free time events)

How they treat people/what kind of people would they befriend:

Greatest fear: (this could be as mind blowing or irrational as you desire)

Role in trials: (do they investigate? Do they back up/ disprove alibis? Are they just a mess the entire trial?)

Protagonist: (optional, if you say yes I will send you another set of questions)

Mastermind:( same as above)

Execution: (required, it's mostly to help me with some inspiration for executions)

Sexuality/ Romance: (what is their sexuality? What are they looking for in a person? Are they even into relationships?)


End file.
